Poções, Felinos e Sorbet de Limão
by HumphreyStark
Summary: A primeira parte do meu segundo conjunto de histórias, com Albus e Minerva. Uma pequeno acidente com uma poção pode transformar a vida de Albus e Minerva em uma tremenda confusão, onde Minerva até tem que parar dar suas tão queridas aulas!
1. Chapter 1

Poções, Felinos e Sorbet de Limão

Minerva Mcgonagall estava furiosa, Albus sabia disso por que eles tinham chegado do Três Vassouras e Minerva estava abrindo e fechando gavetas e portas, batendo-as. Ele também sabia que ela não estava procurando nada só estava afim de bater as coisas, e uma coisa era certa: Era bom não perguntar o que ela tinha, mas se não perguntasse ela ficaria mais furiosa ainda por ele "não se importar". Ele perguntou:

- Minerva? O que houve?

Ela se virou pra ele com um olhar que era de longe assustador e disse:

- Como assim o que houve? Você viu o que ela fez? Você ouviu o que ela disse?

Ela tinha voz extremamente controlada e ele sabia que isso era extremamente ruim, ela podia explodir em pura raiva em poucos minutos, era extremamente incontrolavel quando fazia isso. Não fazia nada de absurdo, continuava a mesma Minerva de sempre, só que era extremamente imprevisível. E é claro, ele não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Ela quem Minerva?

Ela deu um grunhido de raiva, estava ao ponto de se descabelar, disse:

- Holanda é claro! Ela, sempre com suas perguntinhas idiotas e fazendo todo mundo dizer e fazer coisas que nunca fazem!

Agora estava mais claro, ele tinha visto o olhar que as duas tinham trocado no Três Vassouras. Ele a abraçou.

Na verdade, o que mais preocupava Minerva era aquilo que Holanda tinha dito, que ficava retumbando em sua mente "Pode se dizer que já comecei". Ela cedeu a o abraço de Albus e começou a chorar, ela odiava mais que tudo chorar, mas e se aquilo fosse verdade? E se ela tivesse gravado tudo de alguma forma e de repente decidisse mandar pra uma revista de mexiricos famosa? Ela disse aquilo tudo a Albus enquanto estava abraçada a ele. Ele respondeu:

- Minerva, mesmo que ela tivesse alguma coisa, o que claramente não tem, ela não seria louca de divulgar isso dessa forma, pelo menos não tão louca assim. Ela gosta de você tanto quanto você gosta dela.

Era verdade, ela sabia. Holanda era uma de suas melhores amigas, mas tinha o grande dom de irrita-la de uma forma como ninguém mais. Mesmo assim, não conseguia sossegar, tinha que confirmar isso de alguma forma.

Então decediu que ia fazer, ainda naquela noite, uma poção polissuco. É claro que ela não ia esperar o tempo necessário pra que a poção ficasse pronta, havia um feitiço (que era extremamente perigoso e complicado, não pra uma bruxa como ela é claro) que acelerava todo o processo da poção, então ela só precisaria de uma unha ou fio de cabelo de Holanda. O que não era muito difícil de arrumar graças aquele cachicol que Holanda tinha esquecido no Três Vassouras, e ela tinha insistindo em devolver.

Em poucas horas já estava na metade da poção, mas fazendo com tanta pressa quanto estava era bem possivel ela errar em alguma coisa, até mesmo sendo Minerva. Ela tinha feito tudo certo, pelo menos até conseguir o fio de cabelo de Holanda. Ela pegara o fio no cachicol de Holanda, mas ela não sabia que na verdade aquele fio era de uma gata de um pretendente de Holanda, que adorava se aprumar no pescoço e nas roupas de seus visitantes.

Ela esperou o tempo necessário discutindo com um Albus, que não queria que ela fizesse aquilo de forma nenhuma, pra que a poção ficasse completamente pronta. E ela também sabia (Holanda a tinha dito, que iria sair com o tal dono da gata) Holanda não estaria no seu quarto, e que tinha um feitiço na porta dele que só permitiria que Holanda abrisse a porta, só que esse feitiço não detectaria o uso da poção polissuco.

Ela ignorou a preocupação de Albus que estava do seu lado, e tomou a quantia necessária de poção pra uma hora no corpo de Holanda, e transfigurou, no tempo em que a poção começava a fazer efeito, a própria roupa pra que parecesse com as roupas que Holanda usava.

E os temores de Albus se tornaram reais...

_**N/A: Eai gente! Como vão? :v Essa Minerva né? Sempre tão teimosa! Isso mesmo mais uma fic ADMM minha, e essa promete ser bem grande. Continuem lendo!**_

_**Bjos e Abraços!**_

_**Continua...!**_

_**Ps: Pessoal, desculpem qualquer erro que possa vir a ter, é que eu fico tão ansioso pra postar que corrijo correndo. :v**_


	2. Chapter 2

E os temores de Albus se tornaram reais... Não da maneira que ele imaginou, mas se tornaram reais mesmo assim.

Albus se jogou na cadeira atrás da mesa de seu escritório e desatou a rir da cara que Minerva fez.

Como o pelo que Minerva tinha usado na poção era de um animal, Minerva ficou meio humana meio gata. Albus disse entre risos:

- Minerva, você está uma verdadeira gatinha.

Inicialmente ela ficou brava, mas em pouco tempo cedeu e riu junto com Albus. Ele continuou meio sem folego:

- Aproveite que não pode sair, mesmo que de noite, e sente-se comigo e me acompanhe numa chícara de chá?

E ela assim o fez, devia bastar pra o efeito da poção passar e ela voltar a sua forma humana normal. Depois de alguns minutos e silencio ela disse meio sem jeito:

- Oh, Albus, você tinha toda razão. Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra fazer isso? Holanda é minha amiga e nunca faria uma coisa dessas comigo.

Ele riu da expressão de constrangimento dela e disse depois de bebericar o último gole do seu chá:

- Eu até te entendo Minerva, também fiquei preocupado por um tempinho. Mas afinal, como ela gravaria? Bom, não importa, agora é só esperar o efeito da poção.

Ele se levantou enquanto falava e deu a volta na sua mesa indo em direção a Minerva na intenção de beija-la mas parou no ato quando sentiu as barbas de gato dela em seu nariz. Ela sorriu pra ele e disse:

- Na verdade o efeito já deve estar passando...

Minerva olhou no relógio da parede e viu que já havia dado o tempo de 1 hora e passado um pouco, também olhou em seu relógio de pulso e no de bolso de Albus pra confirmar.

Faziam mais de 4 horas que tinha tomado a poção quando o achou o livro, em meio a bagunça dos livros de Albus, que falava do feitiço acelerador feito especialmente pra poção polissuco, ela leu: "Não se pode haver erros na junção desses dois, se houver erros poder até ser irreversiveis, favor consultar profissionais no preparo em poções." e uma letra destacada: "CUIDADO NÃO USAR PELOS DE ANIMAIS COM ESSE FEITIÇO, EXTREMAMENTE PERIGOSO, PERIGOSO TAMBÉM A ANIMAGOS"

Ela jogou o livro do outro lado do escritório quase acertando o rosto de Albus que entrava pela porta carregando mais um punhado de livros. Ela disse com raiva:

- Efeitos irreverciveis, perigosos a animagos. É o que ele diz. Quantos anos o autor daquele lixo tem? 25? 30?

Ela não tinha se enganado, Desmond Kartel era um autor meio gigante que tinha acabado de ficar famoso com um livro qualquer. Albus ignorou o linguajar de Minerva e a livrada que quase tomou. Ela estava naquela forma meio humana meio animal por mais de 4 horas e eles estavam procurando por alguma solução por mais de 3. O temperamento de Minerva estava ficando cada vez pior, e não era só ela que estava se irritando com aquilo, Albus estava cansando de tentar beija-la e ter pelos de gato lhe cutucando o nariz poucos centímetros antes de chegar em sua boca. E não parecia a nenhum dos dois que Minerva simplesmente voltaria ao normal. Os dois queriam resolver aquilo logo.

**N/A: Hey! Está ai mais um cap, espero que gostem! **

**Sim, Minerva Gata! Eu sempre achei ela uma gata, mas dessa vez ela superou :B Então, eu queria fazer uma pergunta. Um amigo meu me deu a ideia de fazer uma NC com ela assim(em forma de gata), eu achei estranho mas achei legal, eai o que vocês acham? (claro que isso só vai ser daqui uns 3 ou 4 caps)**

**Bjos e Abraços!**


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de muito procurarem por uma resolução pra aquele pequeno probleminha já tinham se passado muitas horas depois do "muito tarde", Minerva não aguentou e foi vencida pelo sono, dormiu aninhada com um livro no colo na poltrona de Albus, e ele cansado e com dó pegou-a no colo e levou pra cama dele, sem deixar de reparar que ela parecia muito mais leve e estava muito manhosa, quase como um gato. Ele mal teve tempo de se deitar quando ela se aninhou no pescoço dele ficando as unhas meio garras em sua roupa, ele gostou disso, a respiração dela em sua orelha e o modo como o calor dela esquentava ele, isso o fez dormir em pouco tempo.

Quando Minerva acordou no outro dia tinha se esquecido da sua codição e não deixou de acordar Albus com um beijo longo e lascivo. Albus por sua vez correspondeu o beijo meio dormindo meio acordado até sentir os bigodes de gato de Minerva lhe fazendo cocegas no nariz. O pior é que Minerva estava se empolgando cada vez mais e entrando aos poucos na roupa de Albus, que também estava ficando, mesmo que sem querer, empolgado.

Albus só retornou a razão quando uma das orelhas de gato de Minerva lhe fez cocegas no pescoço. Sem querer ser rude, mas na inteção de para-la a todo custo, ele pegou Minerva pelas duas orelhas e a puxou fazendo-a ficar cara a cara consigo. Não machucou, mas magoou, o olhar que ele deu pra ela fez ela se lembrar de como ainda estava e ficasse furiosa pelo fato de estar meio gata.

Abruptamente ela se levantou e saiu do quarto dele indo para seu escritório com aqueles lábios crispados que sempre portava quando alguma coisa a irritava, de certa forma era meio cômico ver aquela expressão em um Minerva meio gata.

Minerva parou na frente de um espelho que ia do chão ao teto no escritório de Albus, e se observou:

Ela ainda era a mesma Minerva em altura e medidas, mas estava toda coberta de pelos, aquela marca quadrada em volta dos olhos de quando usava animagia também estava no seu rosto, ela não estava precisando usar oculos para enchergar. Ela tinha orelhas e uma calda de gato (ela não deixou de reparar que também tinha tantos pelos em outros lugares como no resto do corpo), também tinha o bigode, que tanto a irritava, e até o nariz de gato. Suas unhas estavam num misto de unhas e garras, eram tão grandes quanto a de um ser humano mas tão pontudas quanto a de um gato, ela também conseguia esconde-las da mesma forma que um gato. Seus olhos continuavam com a cor verde-esmeralda mas estava pontudos daquele jeito animalesco. Ela tinha o mesmo olhar penetrante de Minerva, e até as mesmas roupas e de um certo angulo parecia que estava com seu coque apertado, mas só parecia. Ela ainda estava bonita como Minerva, mas era meio gata.

E olhando pra seu reflexo no espelho lhe ocorreu: Como ia aparecer em público daquele jeito? Como explicaria aquilo tudo? E o mais importante: Como daria suas aulas?

Enquanto fazia aquelas perguntas pra Albus, que tinha acabado de descer, sua barriga roncou sonoramente e ela se interrompeu meio devaneando pra dizer:

- Estou com uma vontade de comer peixe...

Albus não deixou de reparar naquilo, e de que peixe era a comida favorita dos gatos. Ele disse:

- Vamos achar uma solução, vou perdir a um elfo pra trazer tudo aqui pra comermos.

Ele saiu porta a fora, podia ter estalado o dedo e pedido tudo isso, mas era um pretexto pra falar com Severus.

_**N/A: Hey pessoal, aqui está o terceiro capitulo! E NENHUM COMENTÁRIO DE VOCÊS! #MUITOTRISTE. Bom, então, eu decidi fazer a NC... Se eu receber 1 comentário u-u**_

_**bjos e abraços O/**_


	4. Chapter 4

Se passaram uma semana, e a ida até Severus não tinha ajudado Albus em nada, ele estava tendo que substituir Minerva em suas aulas. Minerva estava com o temperamento se tornando cada vez mais manhoso e gatuno, e estava extremamente irritada por não poder dar aulas. E também já não estava aguentando ficar presa no escritório de Albus (tinha saido de madrugada usando animagia, mas não era a mesma coisa) e naquela forma, e nem muito menos a falta de contato entre ela e Albus. Minerva estava com raiva dele e ao mesmo tempo com vontade de joga-lo na cama e fazer tudo que podia, mas também entendia, mesmo que cada vez menos, o por que de ele estar evitando contato com ela. Entretanto ele cedia e se excitava cada vez mais com os toques dela, mesmo assim ela tinha dificuldades em lhe arrancar um beijo.

Minerva então bolara um plano e no final da tarde enquanto ea e Albus procuravam alguma coisa nos livros (na verdade só Albus, ela tinha se distraido com uma bolinha de poeira) ela deixou uma caixa de bombons de licor mui doces, sabendo que Albus comeria-os todos. É claro que era muito díficil ficar bebado de bombons, mas depois de tantos era até compreencivo, especialmente quando alguém os encanta pra que fiquem mais potentes e afrodiziacos.

No final da noite Albus estava completamente embriagado, Minerva já conseguia lhe arrancar muito beijos, e aos poucos conseguira o arrastar pra cama dele.

E quando ele já estava pra lá de excitado e pronto pra recebe-la ela parou no ato. Era loucura, e injustiça se aproveitar dele bebado daquele jeito, e ela era meio animal, não poderia ser ligeiramente nojento? E se esse fosse o motivo de Albus estar evitando-a? De certa forma era fazer sexo com um animal, mesmo que esse animal fosse meio humano e a Minerva por quem ele era completamente louco. Ela decidiu que não deveria fazer isso, e não faria, estava se afastando pensando em preparar um banho bem frio e um café bem forte e depois faze-lo dormir.

Mas foram só ideias.

**_N/A: Hey está aqui mais um cap(esse é bem curtinho por que o próximo cap promete!) E o próximo adivinha o que tem? :v (UHUUUUUUUUUUU)_**

**_Pearll: Parece que você é a única que está me lendo, isso não importa na verdade, obrigado pelo Reviews! E NÃO COM TODA A CERTEZA ABSOLUTA você não pode revelar minha identidade secreta, mas chame-me do que quiser, Sonny, Humphrey, Amor... Tanto faz!_**

**_Bom, bjos e se estiver mais alguém lendo, comente ai, é sempre bom ter um apoio!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A: Atenção, esse capitulo contém conteúdo sexual explicito! Se não se sentir a vontade com esse tipo de texto não leia! Você foi avisado! **_

_**A não leitura desse capitulo não afetara o entendimento da história, mas eu recomendo que leia!**_

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar pra providenciar o café e o banho Albus puxou-a pelas coxas de volta pra si. É claro que ela tentara resistir, mas não tinha nem de longe tanto alto controle quanto Albus, ele sabia muito bem onde toca-la e a condição dela só a deixava mais sensível.

Ela cedeu. Se tivesse forças pra resistir ela sabia que ele não a forçaria a nada, mas ela queria aquilo muito mais do que podia.

Ainda segurando nas coxas dela Albus a jogou contra a cama ficando por cima dela lhe beijando o pescoço e por vezes a boca. Tocando-a no sexo por debaixo da saia sentiu que ela estava úmida. Rapidamente ele a deixou tão nua quanto podia e bem devagar e com bastante cuidado, penetrou-a.

Por um segundo Minerva pensou que aquilo ainda era nojento, depois pensou se Holanda realmente estava vendo e depois pensou em se lambuzar de Sorbet de Limão, então riu.

Só parou de rir quando Albus a obrigou a gemer (ele tinha começado aquela brincadeira de novo, de fazer-la gemer, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha muita vergonha e segurava o máximo que podia).

Os gemidos dela sempre tinham parecido ronronares ao ouvidos de Albus, mas agora eram ronronares completos. As unhas que ela sempre ficava nas costas dele agora eram meio garras e ela fez de tudo pra esconde-las mas a cada estocada dele ela mostrava-as um pouco mais entre os gemidos que ele a obrigava soltar.

Alguma coisa fez Albus a acariciar na barriga como se ela fosse um gato. E então ela deu um longo gritinho de prazer, Albus notou e se aproveitou disso, fazendo a gemer sem parar:

- Albusss... Albuss... A-Albussss...

Alguma coisa dizia a Minerva que ele estava com medo de machuca-la, a esse ponto ele deveria ter aumentado a velocidade de seus movimentos pelo menos na metade como sempre fazia, mas naquele dia em especial ele estava sendo tão carinhoso e vagaroso quanto podia, como se estivesse com medo e como se ela fosse muito sensivel. Ela estava gostando tanto quanto gostava da outra forma.

Se albus pudesse falar sem se enrolar na própria língua ele admitiria que não estava tão bêbado e agradeceria por a língua de Minerva não ter se tornado aspera e ela não ter adquirido mais 4 seios.

Ainda era estranho, não deixaria de ser, os pelos causavam uma sensação muito estranha, porém, boa. Ela ainda estava meio gata mas estava tão gostosa como sempre e ele tinha que colocar aquilo em palavras. Albus enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela e lhe mordendo disse com dificuldade:

- Você pode estar meio gata... Mas continua tão gostosa como sempre...

Ela riu e arranhando as costas dele disse:

- Você também acha... Uma loucura... Transarmos... Comigo assim?

Ele acenou um sim e lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos Albus e continuou se movendo dentro dela.

Mais uns minutos foram o suficiente e ela atingiu o orgasmo de um forma incontrolável levantando o quadril da cama fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro de si. Emitiu um gemido que poderia ser comparado a um miado e fincou as unhas nas costas de Albus que gemeu de dor e prazer. Albus riu com o gemido-miado dela pouco antes de ir se dentro dela.

Ele se deixou cair em cima dela e rolou pro lado puxando-a consigo, foi com muito gosto que notou que ainda permanecia dentro dela, e agradeceu por ser dia de passeio a Hogsmeade na manhã seguinte. Era confortável demais ali dentro dela pra se quer se mover e nenhum dos estava disposto a quebrar aquele contato. Dormiram assim, Albus se sentindo mais aconchegado que nunca e Minerva se sentindo mui completa.

Pouco antes de Albus adormecer lhe ocorreu a solução pro problema de Minerva.

_**N/A: Então pessoa, aqui vai mais um cap! Eu decidi postar por que achei o último muito pequeno. Esse também é pequeno mas é nc e nc é nc :v. Então, é só.**_

_**Obrigado por lerem e bjos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Noutro dia de quando Minerva acordou, viu que tinha dormido de uma tarde a outra e que Albus não estava na cama, era realmente uma pena pois estava disposta a mais "caricias na barriga". Então ela decidiu ir procura-lo, não demorou muito, o encontrou no escritório dele, ele estava fazendo uma poção. Ela perguntou:

- O que está fazendo?

Ele deu a volta na mesa e a abraçou pelas costas, disse:

- Sabia que nunca me sinto tão aconchegado quanto me sinto quando estou dentro de você?

Ela sentiu o tom lascivo na voz dele e entrou no jogo se esfregando contra ele, ele a apertou contra si e continuou:

- Bom, acho que achei a solução pro seu problema felino.

Ela virou a cabeça pra encara-lo por sobre o ombro com uma interrogação no rosto. Albus continuou apertando-a mais ainda contra si:

- Eu também não sei se vale a pena, você nunca esteve tão... Felina.

Ela podia sentir o membro dele rijo contra suas roupas. Enrolou a calda no pescoço dele e disse com o tom mais lascivo que tinha:

- Fale logo! Talvez eu o recompense depois de voltar ao normal...

Era tudo que ele queria ouvir, ele também diria de qualquer forma, mas as recompensas delas era realmente muito valiosas. Ele afagou a barriga dela fazendo-a ronronar e disse:

- Bom, você esta na metade da transformação de um gato, semelhante a quando usa animagia, mas você fica nessa forma por pouco tempo. Então na verdade é bem simples, você tem que completar a transformação pra voltar ao normal. Ou pelo menos assim espero.

Ele deu a volta na mesa de voltou a mexer na poção, ela perguntou:

- Animagia?

Ele negou com a cabeça dizendo:

- Hum, não. Eu também havia pensando nisso, mas você não parou de usar animagia nessa semana, ou acha que eu não sei de suas escapolidar na madrugaga?

Ela riu sem jeito e gesticulou pra que ele continuasse

- É simples, eu estou fazendo uma poção polissuco e vou usar o mesmo feitiço que você usou. Mas se me permite.

Dito isso ele se aproximou dela e lhe arrancou um punhado de pelos, ela protestou com um gemido e ficou esfregando o lugar onde ele lhe arrancou os pelos.

Em mais algum minutos ele deu o calice com a poção pra ela. Ela bebeu em um gole só. Ele disse:

- Bom, o efeito pode durar meia hora, ou não. Até lá você vai ficar presa na forma de gato. E se não funcionar vai ficar assim... Pra sempre.

Antes de poder protestar ela se sentiu diminuir como se estivesse usando animagia. E viu Albus se sentar e se servir de uma xícara de chá, e ela então fez uma cosia que nunca tinha feito antes: Subiu e se deitou no colo de Albus.

Ele se surpreendeu, mas logo aceitou e em pouco tempo estava afagando a cabeça de Minerva que ronronava.

_**N/A: Bem, ai está mais um cap que também não é muito grande, mas ainda tem 2 caps pela frente :v. Obrigado por lerem e por favor comentem! B**_

_**Bjs E abraços!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_N/A: Hey pessoal aqui vai mas um capítulo e esse é beeeeeem curtinho por que o próximo é NC :v_**

No final das contas depois de Albus subistituir as aulas de Minerva eles acabaram não resistindo a noite e foram vencidos pelos sono, foram pra cama. Mineva dormiu aninhada nos braços de Albus.

No outro dia de manhã antes das primeiras aulas Albus acordou com alguma coisa pulando em si, era Minerva rindo como uma criança no natal, ele lhe disse:

- Bom dia Minerva.

Ela se sentou nas coxas dele e segurando em seu queixo o fez olhar pra si. Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e ela disse:

- Voltei ao normal! Agora posso voltar a dar aulas e andar em público! E o mais importante... Posso lhe dar sua recompensa!

Os olhos azuis de Albus escureceram de luxuria e ele a abraçou enterrando o rosto entre os seios dela. Ele nem teve tempo de notar que ela estava com um camisola que mostrava tudo e mais um pouco ates de ela se libertar dele dizendo:

- Só mais tarde querido. Tenho aula em menos de 40 minutos.

E saiu deixando um Albus mui excitado e sozinho, que não teve escolha a não ser lhe lançar um feitiço em si mesmo pra "curar" aquela ereção, mesmo ciente que que aquele feitiço poderia muito bem se tornar permanente depois de muitos usos. Sem nada que pudesse fazer e sabendo que nada impediria Minerva de dar suas aulas se cobriu até a cabeça e tentou voltar a dormir. Ele desistiu depois de alguns minutos quando começou a se lembrar da noite que tinham tido e foi pro escritório trabalhar em suas imensas pilhas de papel.

_**N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas é que, sinceramente, como não estou recebendo nenhum tipo de feedback não sinto obrigação de postar muito rápido, na verdade estava esperando alguma alma comentar e me fazer feliz :v**_

_**Bjs e abraços**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Atenção, esse capitulo tem conteúdo sexual explicito! Se não se sente a vontade com o texto pare por aqui! A não leitura desse texto pode abalar o objetivo da fic!**_

Albus estava indo pro seu quarto quando viu que já estava bem tarde, tinha estranhado a demora de Minerva, mas achou que ela devia estar aproveitando a própria liberdade um pouco. Ele já estava com seu pijama terminando de assinar uns papeis e tinha se esquecido da hora, os olhos dele também já estavam ficando pesados. Ele foi se arrastando pelas escadas pra ir pro seu quarto quando foi abruptamente parado por Minerva:

- Bom, querido, hoje temos uma surpresa. Por favor queira se sentar, sem tocar em nada e aguardar sim?

Ele não tinha visto ela entrar e nem estava entendendo, mas ainda tinha um pouco da luxuria que tinha sido barrada com um feitiço naquela manhã.

Quando entrou no quarto seus olhos brilharam, ele nem podia acreditar no que estava vendo: O quarto só deixava de estar completamente escuro por que haviam varias mesinhas espalhadas por ele com uma vela em cada, e não só uma vela, também haviam grandes tigelas transparentes com Sorbet de Limão em cada uma.

Albus logo correu em direção a tigela mais próxima na intenção de pegar a grande colher que estava do lado e devorar todo o conteúdo, mas foi parado por Minerva, taxativa:

- Eu disse sem tocar em nada. Até parece que gosta mais de Sorbet de Limão do que de mim! Se tocar em alguma dessas tigelas eu acabo com a raça Albus Dumbledore, entendido?

Ele se encolheu perante o olhar dela e sentou na cama dizendo:

- Só uma? Por Favor? Isso é tortura!

Minerva até tentou resistir aqueles olhinhos de cachorro abandonado, mas ele era irresistível. Ela disse:

- Só uma, enquanto você me espera. Mas só uma!

Albus não perdeu tempo em pegar uma tigela e conjurar uma colher. Minerva foi até o banheiro que ficava no quarto e só voltou quando Albus estava a ponto de colocar a última colher do seu precioso doce na boca, parou com a colher a meio caminho da boca estendida no ar e a deixou cair de volta na tigela.

Minerva estava uma gata. Estava com uma lingerie toda felpuda, tinha uma arquinho com orelinhas de gato e luvas felpudas de gato, botas também, usava um cinto da cor da sua pele que tinha uma calda de gato que ficava balançando preguiçosamente pra todos os lados. Estava com o rosto pintado imitando um gato; com bigodinhos e nariz rosado. Ela também tinha uma gargantilha que tinha uma medalhinha dourada escrito alguma coisa que Albus não conseguia ler. Ela estava exatamente como uma "Gatinha Play Boy". Ela disse olhando nos olhos de Albus com uma voz rouca e toda manhosa:

- Miaau... Eu estou tão... Carente...

Ela foi ate ele e o puxou pela barba fazendo-o ficar de pé, e começou a se esfregar em um Albus boquiaberto e estático dizendo:

- Seria tão bom se meu dono me fizesse um... Carinho...

Ela terminou tirando a tigela das mãos de Albus e colocando as duas mãos dele em seu quadril quase em cima do bumbum.

Albus ainda não tinha esboçado nenhuma reação mais podia se ver (e o no caso de Minerva que não parava de se esfregar nele, se sentir) uma ereção por sob o tecido leve do pijama. Minerva começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa do pijama de Albus lhe arranhando o tórax de vez em quando, dizendo:

- Eu também estou... Com tanto frio... Seria muito bom se meu dono me... Esquentasse...

Minerva então, enquanto desabotoava os últimos botões da camisa de Albus segurou o medalhão de sua gargantilha nos dentes em que se lia a sigla "A.D".

Quando Minerva tirou a camisa de Albus, ainda atônito, roubou a colher dele e pegou em uma outra tigela uma grande colherada de Sorbet de Limão jogando em si por sobre sua barriga nua e seus braços, dizendo:

- Oh... Como sou desastrada... Agora meu dono vai ter que me limpar...

E se jogou na cama depois de acariciar a ereção de Albus por cima de sua calça de pijama. Ela se esticou na cama fingindo de espreguiçar e espalhando mais doce em si.

Minerva soltou um gritinho ao sentir a língua e a barba de Albus, já sem calça, lhe lamber todo o doce da barriga e braços. Em pouco tempo Albus já tinha lambido todo o doce e não perdeu tempo em lhe espalhar mais, dessa vez por sobre os seios (ele rasgou o sutiã felpudo dela ao meio, transformando-o em duas partes que ficavam presas pelas alças nos braços de Minerva).

Quando Minerva achou que não poderia mais se surpreender (ou ser cruelmente torturada) pela língua de Albus sentiu ele lhe espalhar o doce em suas coxas. Ele lambeu o doce de suas coxas por 2 vezes, na terceira ele habilmente lhe tirou a parte de baixo da lingerie e espalhou o doce por sobre seu sexo. Quando Minerva sentiu a língua dele lambendo-lhe o sexo não pode deixar de gemer.

Em pouco tempo e com uma língua tão hábil de Albus ela chegou ao ápice do prazer com o nome de Albus na boca. Quando o Sorbet de Limão já estava quase todo no fim Albus a penetrou, e ela disse olhando no mar azul dos olhos dele:

- Tão devagar quanto da última vez?

Ele lhe beijou e acenou um sim, e começou os movimentos de vai-e-vem bem lentamente.

Por horas Albus brincou de arrancar gemidos de Minerva, ele disse a ela:

- Eu nunca achei que Sorbet de Limão pudesse ficar mais gostoso que que ja era. Mas sempre acho que você pode ficar mais gostosa que ja é. Você sempre consegue se superar.

Ela riu enquanto o beijava, não disse nada, estava sem forças pra falar e em poucos minutos chegou ao segundo orgasmo mordendo-o no pescoço e dando um longo gemido.

Albus não demorou muito depois disso, prenxeu-a abundantemente e depois se deixou cair sobre ela, rolou para o lado puxando-a consigo e como da última vez se sentiu ficar dentro dela. Mas ela quebrou o contato tirando-o de dentro de si, e antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela virou ficando de costas pra ele e colocando-o dentro de si novamente.

Albus não entendeu até ela se deitar fazendo-o ir consigo. Viu-se dentro dela deitado de conchinha, não poderia estar mais confortável. Albus disse ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Tudo bem?

Ela sorriu, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver não conseguia parar de sorrir e disse:

- Sim... Você não sabe como foi díficil fazer todo aquele teatrinho.

Ele riu enquanto tirava a gargantilha do pescoço dela, depois lhe beijou a nuca e disse:

- Não precisava ter feito isso por mim.

Ela decidiu não tirar o arquinho com orelinhas de gato, nem as botas e luvas e também ficou com a calda (que tinha se enrolado na cintura de Albus)

- Eu sei que não, mas afinal, tinha prometido uma recompensa e eu gostei tanto quanto você.

Ele a apertou contra si indo mais fundo dentro dela e lhe arrancando um suspiro, disse:

- Eu te amo Minerva.

Ela apertou as mãos dele que estavam na sua cintura e em sua barriga fazendo-o se apertar mais contra ela e disse:

- Eu também te amo Albus.

E dormiram juntos e mais ligados do que nunca.

_**Fim!**_

_**N/A: Bem, aqui está o último capitulo! Desculpem a demora mas tenho estado me concentrando muito nos estudos, passei em um curso com nota máxima e ganhei uma bolsa! 3**_

_**E também tenho estado me concentrando muito em duas fics, Recesso Escolar com Hagrid e Maxime e em uma em particular que é sobre League of Legends, um jogo que jogo e gosto muito. Então, obrigado por esperarem e por lerem!**_

_**Bjos e Abraços**_


End file.
